omnibattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Moon Lord
Statistics Name: The Moon Lord. Origin: Terraria. Classification: Ruler of the moon, stated to be the Brother of Cthulhu. Gender: Male. Age: Unknown. Tier: | At least F-4. | Destructive Capacity: | At least Large Planet Level. (The final and most powerful enemy in the entire game, by far. Enormously above and beyond the Lunatic Cultist and the Celestial Towers) | Speed: | At least Massively Hypersonic. (Can easily keep pace with the Terrarian) | Durability: | At least Large Planet Level. (Completely invincible to the Terrarian by normal means, his weak points can withstand many attacks from an endgame Terrarian) | Intelligence: Unknown. Stamina: Extremely high. Range: At least hundreds of thousands of kilometers. Weaknesses: Destroying the eyes on his palms and forehead will reveal his heart, his weak point. Powers & Hax Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Energy Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Teleportation, Life-Force Absorption, Telepathy, Summoning, Invincibility, Healing. Weapons & Equipment The True Eyes of Cthulhu. Notable Attacks & Techniques Phantasmal Sphere: The Moon Lord's hands move away from the core and their eyes spawn several Phantasmal Spheres in a line. After a short delay, they simultaneously charge the player, though they cannot travel at an angle higher than approximately -30 degrees in either direction. After a couple seconds, they explode, dealing heavy damage. Phantasmal Eye: The hand eyes also spawns multiple Phantasmal Eyes, which move in all directions for a short while, and then home in on the player. Like the Phantasmal Spheres, they cannot travel at an upward angle, so they can be evaded by swerving upwards. They explode upon contact with a block or player. Phantasmal Bolt: The hand eyes also occasionally fire two Phantasmal Bolts in quick succession, which pass through blocks and lead the player, requiring swerves to avoid. Phantasmal Deathray: When attached to Moon Lord's head, the head eye periodically opens for a few seconds, and then fires a Phantasmal Deathray: a large laser that sweeps upward over the player. This is by far the moon lord's most damaging attack. Afterward, the head eye blinks a couple times, and fires two Phantasmal Bolts (similarly to those of the hands), and then closes. Tentacle: The mouth periodically attempts to attach a tentacle to the player. This tentacle reaches through solid blocks. Once attached, it spawns multiple Moon Leech Clots, which are monsters that travel from the player to the Moon Lord's mouth. Any Moon Leech Clot that reaches the mouth without being killed returns 1000 health to one of the Moon Lord's parts (one that has not yet been defeated). Thorns: When a hand or head target is defeated, it becomes a thorny crevice that deals damage on contact. True Eye of Cthulhu: Additionally, when a head or hand target is defeated, a True Eye of Cthulhu spawns, which cycles through four different attacks: * The eye spawns Phantasmal Eyes, which behave similarly to when before the eyes were defeated. * The eye spawns 6 Phantasmal Spheres in a circle formation around the eye, which after a few seconds will charge directly at the player. * The eye fires 2 Phantasmal Bolts at the player, similar to those from the hand eyes. * Finally, the eye charges and fire a lesser Phantasmal Deathray, smaller and dealing significantly less damage. Category:Character Profiles Category:Video Game Characters Category:Terraria Category:Tier F